helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamei Eri
|image = KameiEri-Fantasy-front.jpeg |caption = Kamei Eri promoting "Fantasy! Juuichi" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 157.5 cm |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = |active = 2003-2010 |agency = (2003-2010) |label = zetima (2003-2010) (2003-2010) |mcolor = Orange |generation = 6th Generation |acts = Morning Musume, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, Tanpopo#, H.P. All Stars |blog = |join = January 19, 2003 |graduate = December 15, 2010 |days = 7 Years, 10 Months, 26 Days |debutsingle = Shabondama |lastsingle = Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game |autograph = }} Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) is a former idol under Hello! Project as a 6th generation member of Morning Musume. She joined on January 19, 2003 along with Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. Kamei suffered from atopic dermatitis, which eventually lead to her graduation from the group and Hello! Project along with 8th generation members Junjun and Linlin on December 15, 2010. Due to inactivity and her departure from afterwards, she has effectively retired from the entertainment industry. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Kamei Eri was born on December 23, 1988 in Tokyo, Japan. 2003 Kamei was selected from the Morning Musume LOVE Audition 2002 to join Morning Musume as a 6th generation member alongside Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. Her debut single within the group was "Shabondama" and her first album within the group was Ai no Dai 6kan. In June, she was placed in the sub-group Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. 2004 Towards late 2004, Kamei received her own segment on the variety show Hello! Morning, where she had been a regular since her debut. In the segment known as "Eric Kamezo no Maido Arii!", she and co-host Nakazawa Yuko promoted the latest Hello! Project releases, often with several guests. 2005 Her segment on Hello! Morning ended in the winter of 2005, but she still starred in the rest of the show as a regular. 2010 It was announced by Tsunku at the Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ concert held on August 8, that Kamei would graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project with 8th generation members Junjun and Linlin, in addition to a Morning Musume 9ki Audition being held."モーニング娘。メンバー3人の卒業を発表。追加オーディションも開催へ" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2010-08-08. The reason given for her graduation was atopic dermatitis, a chronic skin disease that required medical attention."モーニング娘。に関する大事なお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2010-08-08. (Archived)"亀井絵里" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2010-08-08. Kamei, Junjun, and Linlin graduated on December 15 in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ finale at Yokohama Arena."亀井絵里、ジュンジュン、リンリンの卒業と、モーニング娘。という名の“家族”の絆" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2010-12-20. Although Kamei had expressed prior to her graduation that she wanted to continue working in music,"モー娘。亀井絵里、今秋卒業後も 「音楽に携わりたい」" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2010-10-02. she has effectively retired from entertainment."元モー娘。亀井絵里が藤本美貴ブログに登場　「やっぱり可愛い」" (in Japanese). J-CAST. 2011-10-03. Personal Life Family= She has a younger sister, Kamei Rina, and an older brother. Kamei also has a pet dog named Aru. |-|Education= When Kamei joined Morning Musume in January 2003, she was near the end of her second year of middle school. It is assumed that she graduated from high school in March 2007. She attended a private middle school and a private high school. |-|Friendships= Kamei met Michishige Sayumi during the 6th generation training camp, and the two have been close friends ever since. |-|Name Meaning= Kamei stated on the radio program Young Town Douyoubi that her father named her Eri after his favorite Southern All Stars song, "Itoshi no Ellie".Young Town Doyoubi. MBS Radio. 2006-06-17. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kamei Eri: *'Kame' (カメ): Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. Kame means "turtle". Sometimes written as Kame-chan (カメちゃん). *'Eririn' (えりりん), also stylized as Eriri~n (えりり〜ん): Her second official nickname in Morning Musume. *'Eri-chan' (えりちゃん)"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" (in Japanese). Michishige Sayumi Official Blog. 2012-12-22. *'PPP (Poke Poke Puu)': Used by Niigaki Risa. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) *'Nickname:' Kame (カメ),"亀井絵里（モーニング娘。）" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived) Kame-chan (カメちゃん/亀ちゃん), Eririn (えりりん), Eriri~n (えりり〜ん), Kamei-chan, Kyamei-san, Eri-chan (えりちゃん), EriEri (えりえり), Kyamei (キャメイ), PPP (Poke Poke Puu), Kame-han (亀はん) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Arakawa, Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB *'Western Zodiac: '''Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Height:' 157.5cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *' Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 7 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' ** Orange (2003-2010) *'Former Sakura Gumi Color:' ** Yellow-Green (2003-2007) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2003–2010) *'Subgroups:' **Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003–2004) **Tanpopo # (2009) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2010) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006–2010) |-|Q&A= *'Special skill:' Running, dancing, arguing *'Hobbies:' Reading books,"亀井絵里" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived) email, buying makeup, karaoke, watching concert DVDs *'Motto:' "You are yourself! Don't compare yourself!" *'Favorite colors:' Pink, gray, black, orange, brown, white *'Favorite flowers:' Roses *'Favorite season:' Winter *'Favorite words:' Love, good night (おやすみなさぁ〜い) *'Favorite food:' Umeboshi, yogurt, spaghetti, noodles (1. pasta, 2. udon, 3. ramen, 4. soba) *'Disliked food:' Green peas, spicy food *'Favorite songs:' I WISH, Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT, Shabondama Discography Discography Featured In Albums= ;Morning Musume *Best! Morning Musume 2 *Ai no Dai 6 Kan *Rainbow 7 *7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! *SEXY 8 BEAT *Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ *COVER YOU *Platinum 9 DISC *Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection *10 MY ME *Fantasy! Juuichi ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 4 *Petit Best 5 *Petit Best 6 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 |-|Singles= ;Morning Musume *Shabondama (debut) *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare Kaitenzushi! (as '''Muten Musume') *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (last) ;Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai ;H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Solo Albums *2010.12.08 Hello Cover (ハロカバ) (digital) Solo Songs *2009.03.18 Kataomoi no Owari ni (片思いの終わりに; At the End of Unrequited Love) Group Songs *2004.02.18 Do it! Now (Morning Musume cover; with Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina) *2004.09.14 Mirai no Tobira (未来の扉; Door to the Future) (Morning Musume cover; with Yoshizawa Hitomi and Ogawa Makoto) *2004.12.04 Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi (どうにかして土曜日; Do Something about Saturday) (Morning Musume cover; with Ogawa Makoto) *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (レモン色とミルクティ; Lemon Color and Milk Tea) (with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2006.02.15 INDIGO BLUE LOVE (with Niigaki Risa and Tanaka Reina) *2006.12.13 Kotatsu no Uta ~jyuken story~ (コタツの歌 ~jyuken story~; Kotatsu Song ~Exam-taking Story~) (with Yoshizawa Hitomi, Niigaki Risa) *2007.03.27 Haru Beautiful Everyday (春 ビューティフル エブリディ; Spring Beautiful Everyday) (with Mitsui Aika) *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (ピンポンパン体操; Ping-pong Bread Exercise) (Suginami Junior Chorus, Kanamorizei cover; with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin) *2008.11.26 Johnny e no Dengon (ジョニィへの伝言; A Message to Johnny) (Pedro & Capricious cover; with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina) *2010.03.17 Ookii Hitomi (大きい瞳; Wide Eyes) (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) Solo DVDs *2007.03.14 Love Hello! Kamei Eri DVD (ラブハロ!亀井絵里DVD) *2009.01.14 20 DREAMS *2010.03.03 too sweet Eri *2010.11.13 Morning Musume Kamei Eri Sotsugyou Memorial (モーニング娘。亀井絵里 卒業メモリアル) *2010.12.18 Arigatou (ありがとう) Other DVDs *2007.03.14 Hello Hello! Morning Musume 6ki Member DVD *2007.09.26 Morning Days Vol.1 *2010.09.XX Morning Days 5 ~Kamei Eri, Niigaki Risa and Linlin in Nikko~ (Morning Days 5 バスツアー in 日光 新垣里沙 亀井絵里 リンリン ) *2011.03.30 Morning Days FC Tour Tokubetsuhen Eri・JunJun・LinLin Sotsugyou Ryokou in Aichi (Morning Days FCツアー特別編　Eri・JunJun・LinLin 卒業旅行 in 愛知) Publications Solo Photobooks #2004.12.21 Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) #2005.09.16 DAYS #2006.05.26 17sai (17才) #2007.02.28 Love-Hello! Kamei Eri in Phuket (ラブハロ! 亀井絵里 in プーケット) #2007.10.10 MAPLE #2008.04.03 ERI #2008.12.23 20 (Hatachi) (20 (はたち)) #2010.02.25 sweet #2010.09.26 Eririn (えりりん) #2010.12.10 THANKS Other Photobooks *2003.07.16 6ki Member Shashinshuu Michishige Sayumi・Kamei Eri・Tanaka Reina "Hello Hello! Morning Musume" *2010.11.12 Hello Hello! ~Memories~ Magazines Cover girl *2007.09.20 Photo Technic Digital *2010.07.02 Goo Bike Featured on the cover *2004.12 Up to Boy vol.165 (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2005.10 Up to Boy Vol.170 (with Konno Asami) *2010.10 Photo Technic Digital (with Michishige Sayumi) *2010.11.09 Hello! Channel Vol.2 (back cover) (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2010.11 Peach Magazine Vol.30 (with Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu) Works Movies *2003 Hoshizuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Island Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島 ~アイランド・ドリーミン~) TV Programs *2003–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ! ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2004 Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Bijo Houdan (美女放談) (2 episodes) *2010 Bijo Gaku (美女学) TV Dramas *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010 Nihonjin no Shiranai Nihongo (日本人の知らない日本語) (as Miki) Anime *2009–2010 Jewelpet (ジュエルペット) Internet *2005 Dai 10 Kai Hello Pro Video Chat (第10回ハロプロビデオチャット) *2006 Ojigi 30do (おじぎ30度) (as Tsuru Erika) Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) *2008 Ojigi 30do On Stage (おじぎ30度 オン・ステージ) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) (as Portia) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010 Fashionable Radio *2005 TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu (TBC Funふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) *2005-2006 Hello Pro Yanen!! (ハロプロやねん!!) *2005 B.B.L. (guest appearance) *2007-2008 GAKI・KAME *2009-2010 FIVE STARS Rankings *She ranked #32 in CDTV's 2004 "Which artists would you have as your girlfriend/lover" poll. *She ranked #30 in CDTV's 2005 "Who you wanted to have as your Valentine" poll. *She was voted 7th favorite member in the 2007 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2007/youarenotalone/member.htm *She ranked #14 in CDTV's February 2008 "Which artists would you have as a girlfriend/lover?" poll. *She was voted 10th favorite member in the 2008 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2008/youcannotadvance/member.htm *She was voted 5th favorite member in the 2009 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2009/youcannotadvance/member.html *She ranked 4th in Asian Plus Photo Book's April 2010 "6 hot girls from Hello! Project". *She was voted 3rd favorite member in the 2010 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member.html Trivia *She said she auditioned for Morning Musume because she wanted to change herself. *She has stated that she liked small tight spaces, even saying she liked packed trains. *Many fans credit her stint as "Elizabeth Kyamei", and later, her drastic hairstyle change to a short cut, as the start of her image change into a bubbly, burikko-type role. *Like Fujimoto Miki, she is infamous for her lack of drawing skill. *She usually wears perfume. When she was younger and wanted to try it out for the first time, she wasn’t sure what to pick so she went into her older brother’s room and tried out his. *She is not good at waking up in the morning. Linlin once said that Kamei sometimes came to work with her eyes still closed. *She said she goes to sleep really fast after work, around 10:30. *In her first Yorosen! episode as teacher, she stated that she had a tuna fetish. *She is the fifth former Morning Musume member (with Junjun and Linlin) to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project (the first being Fukuda Asuka, the second being Ishiguro Aya, the third being Ichii Sayaka, and the fourth being Kusumi Koharu). See Also *Gallery:Kamei Eri *Gallery:Morning Musume 6th Generation Honorary Titles References }} External Links *Morning Musume Profile (archived) cs:Kamei Eri es:Kamei Eri fr:Kamei Eri it:Kamei Eri Category:Kamei Eri Category:Morning Musume Category:6th Generation Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:1988 Births Category:2003 Additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Tanpopo Category:2010 Departures Category:Blood Type AB Category:December Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Muten Musume Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Orange Member Color Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Zetima Category:Capricorn Category:Members who performed overseas Category:Dragon